Manabe Jinichirou
(Defender) |number= 18 (Eito) 4 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |seiyuu= Hirofumi Nojima |team= Eito Shinsei Inazuma Japan |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Manabe Jinichirou (真名部陣一郎) is a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has light lavender hair, and his hair falls some on the side and has bangs in the middle which cross over each other. He also wears glasses which still shows his taupe-coloured eyes. Personality He is shown to use his logic alot of times, which is shown to be useful. He is also very arrogant. However, he is also very forgetful in other aspects, as he forgot his wallet was in his jersey pocket and thus accused Matatagi of stealing it. He also seems to have a rivalry with Minaho. Manabe seems to hate on being controlled by his parents because they always forced him on studying. Background The reason he joins Shinsei Inazuma Japan is to be given the legal right to live independently and stay away from his parents. His parents are known to be elite people. His father is the head of a top notch trading company and his mother is a diplomat. They always made Manabe study so he can be known as a perfect honor student and even kept a guard on him to make sure that he always focused on his studying even when they went overseas. However, Manabe disliked how his parents controlled him and wished for freedom to live the way he wanted. As stated by Manabe in episode 10, when he was in elemetary school, he didn't want to go home so he stayed at cram school to study. Plot (Galaxy) In episode 1, he was shown wearing Eito's uniform and was chosen to be a representative for Japan. Later on, he tried to steal the ball from one of Teikoku's players by depending on his math skills, which resulted as a failure. In episode 2, he was seen training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He was also one of the most tired ones, along with Minaho. Before the match against Fire Dragon, he accused Matatagi for stealing. He also explained to Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou that he, including the other 7 members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, were paid to play in the match. When the match started, he along with Tetsukado tried to stop Lee Chyun-Yun, but failed. In episode 3, he was seen playing in the match against Fire Dragon. He ordered the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan not to pass the ball to Matatagi because Manabe still suspected him of stealing. Later, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma, he finally passed the ball to Matatagi. When the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning, he found his stolen item (which was a wallet) in his jersey's pocket. In episode 4, he didn't show up for training like some other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He was seen calculating the time he had until dinnertime. The next day, while he was analyzing the course of soccer through calculations, Tenma tried to persuade him to go to practice but he refused. In episode 5, he took the withdrawal exam. However, after seeing Tetsukado's shoot, he decided to stay in the team by making a shoot into the goal. In episode 6, he was seen showing the data about Big Waves to his teammates. During the match, he was about to receive the ball from Minaho until Sakura rushed in front of him, blocking his view so he couldn't see the ball. She used that as a chance to get the ball for attention from her parents. In episode 7, before the match resumed he was shown to be talking with Minaho. Afterwards, when Aoi was helping Sakura and Konoha, he told others about his theory that the angle of Sakura's foot wasn't suppose to be able to harm Konoha. Afterwards, he received the ball from Sakura and was about to make a shoot but he accidentally made a slip but the ball went straight into the goal, to his surprise. Thanks to him, Shinsei Inazuma Japan lead the score with 3-2 and won. In episode 8, he was training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, there was no practice so he decided to rest for the next match with Shamshir. When Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members assembled together because they all heard about Kusaka got caught by the polices. Then, he and Minaho told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In episode 9, on the match between Shamshir, the first-half ended with 1-0, with Shamshir lead. He and Minaho were the first one who agreed on Shindou's plan of removing Kusaka in second-half as most of the team also agreed. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka stay, they somehow agreed but when second-half began, all of them played with not passing the ball to Kusaka so he will not get into rampage again. Later, Shamshir used their hissastu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and they easily passed through him, Tetsukado, Minaho and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. Later, Shamshir used their hissastu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and they easily passed through him, Minaho, Tetsukado and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. Near the end, he and Minaho were surprised at Kusaka who finally be able to control over his Berserker Mode and played soccer properly. After Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored 3 points thanks to Matatagi, Tsurugi and Kusaka, the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning. In episode 10, it was revealed that Manabe left his home and his parents came to tell him to go home to study. Manabe tried to convince them to let him stay in Shinsei Inazuma Japan just for a while and they somehow allowed to let him stay for a while. However, they reminded him to go home as fast as he could when the right time comes and left. Later, he talked to Minaho who overheard his converation with his parents. Each of them telling each other about their background and Manabe got angry when Minaho told him about his father because he thought that Minaho was bragging about his father. The next day, the two of them still angry at each other. Later, Kuroiwa took everyone to the black room for training and all of them trained the past three days. On the third day, he and Minaho were surprised when the other members except for Konoha said they want win FFIV2 even though they don't have to. Later, Aoi came and told them that their next opponent in semi-final is Mach Tiger. After that, he left and said it would be too hurry for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to win. In episode 11, when he heard that Konoha left, he didn't go looking for her but instead watching the match between Desert Lion and Mach Tiger to investigate something. Later, Minaho came while he was checking the data of all the opponents they have faced (except for Shamshir) and found out that the data of each player has increased drastically compared to the data from the previous tournaments. In episode 12, he along with Sakura and Minaho complained to Kusaka when he told them that he unintentionally called Konoha "irritating" last time when she left Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He and Minaho tried to help Kusaka to apologize to her with their plans but failed. On the day of the match between Mach Tiger, he and Minaho failed to steal the ball from Tamugan Jar and Mach Tiger got the first goal with his hissastu, Ivory Crash. Later, Kusaka suddenly transformed into his Berserker Mode and confessed his feelings to Konoha, which shocked him and the whole team. After Konoha used her hissastu Konoha Roll to steal the ball, Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score thanks to Kusaka's Kyoubou Head. Tamugan Jar got the ball again and this time, he and Minaho were able to stop him as the first-half ended. Along with the others, he also surprised when Konoha rejected Kusaka. When the second-half was about to begin, he and Minaho felt something disturbing about the second-half. Then, Kuroiwa suddenly stood up and called both of them. In episode 13, Kuroiwa ordered him and Minaho to find the key to victory. However, when he noticed his parents were watching him from the audience seats, he remembered his past when he got 100 on his test but his father was disappointed and told him to use a good solution to make an efficient answer. Then, all of his calculations on the movements of the opponents failed and Mach Tiger scored another goal. Minaho then told Manabe that after studying his behaviour, Minaho concluded that the reason why Manabe was like that was because he wanted his father to acknowledge him. At first, Manabe denied this but after Minaho told him about his past and being encouraged by Tenma, Manabe was able to realize that his father doesn't hate him. He later heard his father's words as both him and Minaho cooperated together by using their abilities to observe and calculate Mach Tiger's players' movement. He unleashed his hissastu, Defense Houteishiki and successfully stole the ball from Sarit Shinawatra. After Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score, the other members were able to pass through their opponents thanks to his and Minaho's commands. When the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning, he thanked Minaho and both of them reconciled. In episode 14, he and Minaho watched the match of their next opponent in final, Storm Wolf. They noticed that the tension of the team was different than before because Storm Wolf used to be specialized in playing calmly. In the match between Resistance Japan, he was shocked when saw the chain shoot of White Hurricane] and Panther Blizzard which easily scored the first goal. Same as other 7 members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he couldn't believe that he got overwhelmed and not even able to catch up to Resistance Japan. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'DF Defense Houteishiki' Relationships *'Manabe Jinichirou's Father' *'Manabe Jinichirou's Mother' Trivia *According to Mizukawa Minori, he is the champion of Japan's superhuman computation contest. *His hair style is similar to Kiyama Hiroto's third hair style. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters